King of Hearts
by The Fic Lord
Summary: Love created two orphans, took a lover, killed a son and turned a man into a monster. DATR ZAGRHappy NewYear.
1. Humanities Judas

YO! It is I, The Fic Lord! This is MY kind of V- Day fic , it IS romance, but this prologue

is needed. I'll be switching POVs between Gaz, Dib , Tak , Gir, MM, and Nny,

pairings : DATR, ZAGR maybe more.

Disclaimer: Do I have red hair? THEN I AIN' T JHONEN!

ON WITH IT!

King Of Hearts

Prologue: Humanities' Judas

"The blackest corners of hell are reserved for traitors and mutineers" - Jack Sparrow

Gaz's POV

Humanity is an endangered specie.

The Irken Empire apparently took interest in minerals beneath our planet so guess what?

Yup, a good 'ol fashioned invasion. I'm the leader of the resistance to the Invasion, we have only about 342 people, so we're outgunned AND out maned. Wonder why my brother, Mr. Zealous, Bigheaded Defender of Earth, Dib isn't the one telling you this?

Simple: He finally turned his back on those who turned theirs on him. You heard me.. My brother snapped and helped conquer earth with her, Tak. Yes, Tak the same one we stopped in Elm. Skool. She came back. and gave him an offer he should've refused. Now "The Great Invaders Dib and Tak" have credit for conquering this rock. I guess the bullies, idiots, insults , pain, loneliness, and angst humanity put him through caught up with him. Tak took advantage of

this and unleashed the monster within him on humanity.

He's not my brother. I hate him.

Humanity has much of the same attitude about them, especially my subordinate,

Major Jhonathon C., for his losses.

And Tak? She can burn. She corrupted the noble defender he was. I might not have shown it, but I cared about him. Wonder what happened to Zim? They killed him. I won't lie, I had feelings for him, he was actually someone worth talking to..

So we are all that are left, battling the Irkens and Humanities' Judas.

A/N sorry it's short, but I had a deadline. This is romance, but also angst/ action. Can ya guess who the Major is? Oh, I also have another DATR I'm posting sometime . Thanks to InvaderDom

NvaderTak , Snore( Queen Tak as I know her) and anybody I forgot that helped or inspired me.

Oh, don't worry, I 'm also gonna update my other Fic( READ-cough-READ!) Soon.

R/R please, but NO FLAMES! Flamers will be disemboweled with a dull rusty fork.


	2. Fallen Angel

I'm baaaaack! Here's my review answers:

trickrtreatin: Your lucky day trick, this story switches times, povs and places as I see fit, kinda like Pulp Fiction. BTW, "Happy Murder!"

snore415: Oh how I shall my Queen!

Alyssa8: Trust me there shall be tons o killin' by Gaz. BTW, the Alliance are now down.

Ashton Skywalker: Yeah man I agree, I usually go for ZAGR and DATR myself.

InvaderTom: No, Gir LIVESSSSSS!

Invader Johnny:Yeah, I wanted a different "villain" this time, but trust me no one is completely

innocent..

Mellissa( blahsblah2001): I update AGAIN!

On with it!

"Make way for the 'bad guy'!"- Tony Montana, Scarface

Chapter1- Fallen Angel

Dib's POV

Yeah, yeah, give me the "but your supposed to be a hero" crap, call me a traitor, scumbag whatever. You where expecting me to be the "rebel" against the "evil aliens", the hero who gets no reward , no friends and no childhood because he's fighting an idiot for ungrateful children.

Well, deal with it, the Irkens treat me better than any of you did.

True, I alienated my family when I turned, but honestly, what was there to alienate?

It was a small price for the revenge and power.

Oh, and don't blame Tak, all she did was give me the offer. Yeah, technically I'm her underling being as I'm not Irken, but we share decisions. Life is sweet, reveling in the destruction of a race

that I hate more now than Zim ever did.

Ironic, huh?

Plus, I'm with a beautiful alien I loved since skool.

Yup life is GREAT! Except when some part of that zealous idiot I was talks..

Yeah, " big head boy" still talks to himself.

My sister has become a rebel, what I was SUPPOSED to become.

Life's weird huh?

Where'd it start?

Well, five years ago I was still a dumpkauf as the Germans say( or what's left of them.) and being you peoples guardian- flippin' angel, sitting on my roof, scanning for help from the Resity( I found out about these morons from Zim's files. Dumb name), the occasional intercept from Zim's place, and the chance, well, longing for something different or better, considering the sky I looked at did nothing but crap on me, seeing how much I can take.

I sighed, took off my headphones and lay down. I overheard my neighbor, a dumb preppy girl( A/N you guys know the type.) giggle on the phone with her friends on three-way calling about the creepy- psycho-gaywad was sitting on his roof.

It took a lot for me not to yell 'SHUT UP YOU - erm.. You can probably guess if you've been to a highschool. I would've loved to do so but Gaz was asleep and I didn't feel like being cussed out for three days in a row.

And on tomorrow's agenda: putting up with my sister, said preps and a good chance some jock'll

start a fight with me tomorrow and get off easy because teachers hate me too and that they don't want them to not play in "the big game."

Yup, a decent forecast of suck. Boy, my life has gone down the crapper.

I stare back at the stars I used to love, and see a bright blue light...

" What is that!" I say out loud. It crashes in the hills outside of town.

I dived through the window and grabbed my flashlight, ready to check out a FRESH lead.

A/N That's all for now. Any suggestions on how to make him more insane?

Anyway, as you can tell he's deeply corrupted angry and bitter.

If anyone is wondering when I'm gonna update my other fic, my answer is for now, I did over spring break.

PEACE and thanks Melissa for goading me back into writing Invader Johnny for givin me a discarded story, and reviewers. REVIEW!.

And flamers shall be put in sacks filled with bricks and thrown in the river.

Tyler The Fic Lord


	3. Goodbye Blue Sky

Hellooooooo! I'm back, ladies and gentlemen After beginning a new fic in Star Wars -cough read, cough- I'm updating this fic. I am going to go to another time and pov, and it ain't gonna be pretty, wait, when IS it pretty in my fics? Oh shouts out to my friends in Rulers of the Earth, everybody that reviewed, special thanks to Alice The Raven for looking at my work, now, ON WITH IT!

Disclaimer: Me no own, me no rich.

Chapter 2- Goodbye Blue Sky

"Some where over the rainbow, the world turns to black and white again"- A friend of mine.

Gir's pov- 5 years ago, Zim's house

We run inside Master's place to get away from the Invasion outside, Master is lying on the floor.

"Master?" I say staring at master, "What's that sticky stuff Gaz-lady?" I ask, Minimoose and I looking up scared "Wil he move if I give him waffles- can- can we make him better?" I say looking at the thingie sticking out of his cut open guts.

"Gaz-lady, what happened to master!" I ask, scared of answer, hearing Minimoose squeak hysterically, she can't answer, she crying. Who- d-d-d-id this I say trying to cry my eyes turning from blue to red, my voice going from sobbing to murderous.

"Dib's scalpel," she whispered in horror and rage. " Dib helped Tak."

NO! Big-Head boy who was nice to me, give me tacos he kill master, "I'll-I'll KILL THEM!"

I shout, my eyes turning red, and I blast through the roof and land on the nearest Irken vehicle collecting slaves, I rip the top open and butcher two Irkens with my bare hands, the innocent blue eyed Gir is dead, his other personality is my only one, the other is weak and naïve .

I rip through upwards of thirty Irkens, many humans have escaped. Excellent, they will aid the battle particularly the insane one with black spike hair and the knives. As the battle closes I find Minimoose and Gaz, my new Mistress now that Zim is dead, coordinating an assault with some of the more charismatic humans. The war has begun.

-Meanwhile on the Irken Destroyer, Kraqx

Dib's pov:

Victory.

I love watching my victory unfold on the planet below.

Victory against the so called education system, turning innocent children into cruel, callus , conforming drones, teach them to fear and hate those different.

Victory against my father, who considered me insane because I had different ideas,

victory that in the invasion he would watch the selfish , self destructive way of life he helped maintain be destroyed.

Victory against my hypocritical colleagues and the blind people who denied prof in their face believing so many lies and half truths.

All those that mocked me were right about one thing, I would snap.

And boy they regretted that.

Tak and I watch from the view screen seeing a an unfathomable amount of history being destroyed, all the "accomplishments" of man wash away as they become slaves to the Irken Empire.

A cruel smile graces my lips as I watch places all over be devastated.

I have destroyed what destroyed me, deep huh?

Present. Nny's pov.

I enter the coldcourt room, and salute the General.

"Hello Major, at ease." she says.

I do so and say thank you.

I glance around the room, I see the other important officers,

Tech Specialist Lieu, a young guy but an expert with technology and crap like that whose job is working on hacking Irken technology , duplicating their weapons, finding ways communicatingwith other cells undetected. He dresses even less than regulation than I do, In a button up shirt with a dragon , fire prof pants and vans.

Colonel Red, a former club owner who knew how to use a gun, and a strategist.. Tough and no bull.

Lt. Colonel Ren a short woman in charge of the Intelligence division, probably used to work for the CIA.

And the General's robots are there ,one with eyes full of hate , the floating moose with glazed eyes as if it were dead(trust me I know what that looks like.).

" Major Jonathon Castle, you are hear before this council to answer for inhumane treatment of surrendering Irkens , which was witnessed by Master Sargent Osirus , have you anything to say in your defense?" The General asks.

"Yes I do," I snarl.

"Why isn't he here, why should I have shown that one mercy , and why do you even care General, you hate them almost as much as I do?"

"He's in the field, that would be making us as crappy as humanity was before the invasion, AND leave my feelings about the Irkens out of this." She snaps back.

Ren speaks up " I motion to put him on a medical leave with a full mental evaluation."

Lieu seconded and it passed with all but Red's support.

Great. Another crazy house. Two guards escort me out of the room.

Third person

Red stormed out close beside the General.

"Ma'm, with all due respect we need him, this is war , we need ruthless people."

"I don't care that he was ruthless ," she said coldly " We could've used that officer that was surrendering for information. The female is just a grunt."

2 day's later

Nny's pov

You know, life's funny. Okay, it's not, it sucks. I kill for these boneheads THEN the send me to a frigin therapist. I get freed from the wall when it was destroyed in the invasion, I didn't have to kill anymore, the person I looked after like a son and little brother gets vaporized right in front of me, forcing me to be the slave of a resistance to get revenge. I found out I have a mom dad and a little sister and now I'll probably never find them. I found out my full last name and I can't find anybody I used to know. Sucks. Bad.

From what I've remembered, I was 23 when I moved into 777. I was a college student who wanted to change the world, to make it better, my mom was a cop, my dad was a Alderman

my little sister always believed I would find a way to be great.

There was something evil about that house, so bad it turned me into a vicious killing machine.

Turned me from being my sis's idol to the bane of everything I used to be.

The only way I can get that old me back and find my family is to be who I used to be yet never was. Mind boggling, eh?

Earth's atmosphere, 5 years 3 weeks ago.

Tak's pov

There it is. My defeat. My failed conquest. I will rip out Zim's 'spooch ans let him look at it as he dies. But my failure was not his fault. Dib and his sister did it in defense of Earth

, despite what they- especially he might think of me , I have no grudge against them, they were doing their job, I was doing mine, and I failed. A cold Irken truth, but aren't all of them cold? Bah, I've had to much time to think in space.

"Mimi, land near the outskirts of that city."

I smile. I wonder I his head is still to large for his body.

A/N Holy crap, that was a hard chappie to write! Oh, some of the officers are based on my friends who own themselves. So, what'd ya think, and yes Membrane is dead. Sorry chickens.

I'd like to thank my reviewers and all you I've updated finally, now you do it!

TylerTFL.

PS On Monday I'll be on vacation for a week so peace!


	4. The Hunt

Hello again! I kinda got writer's block on BOT, so I'll continue this. I've had a busy month, with vacation and swim lessons and all. I'm gonna keep it at a certain time this un, make it a kind of back and forth switch though. It'll be before the war started. Also it is a DATR and I haven't shown much interaction because I suck with it and even though it's kind of an anti-romance I need to show how they ended up doing this.

Chapter 3- The Hunt

"The pleasure of the hunt is in the chase"

5 years 3 weeks ago

As soon as I see that mysterious object I grabbed my gear: a maglight, a small dagger ( hey, this is a risky job!), and alien cuffs( in case it's just Zim screwin' around)and several recording devises I checked about twelve times. I creep out of my room once I collected my gear and slipped into the garage, "God I hate winter weather,"I mutter as I warm up the ship to go investigate. It reminds me of mom's funeral.. A small noise from the ship tells me it's time to go. I jump in and use the computer to run a sweep for impact. I see some minor activity near an abandoned junkyard. Looks to soft to be a meteorite or anything like that, looks like a landing.

I near the place and land aways from it incase something's there, better to be unexpected than obvious.

I pull out my night vision camcorder, switch it on. I stalk through the junk heaps sweeping the area, in the pit of my stomach I feel something is getting close , so I carefully reach

for my dagger and out of the corner of my eye I see two black shapes, I calmly turn with my camera only to have the short shape shoot an arm out and knock away my camera before it could focus ,okay, it's definitely not Gir and Zim..

The short shape glares at me with red eyes and darts me though the other one yelled "NO!"it was a female voice- wait, female voice, extending arm-oh God no

. As she draws nearer, I tried to hold them off , but the dart eventually got to me. I woke up in my bed with this memory, no dagger and a busted film- less camera and a slight headache. I frowned as these were proof it was no dream if not for a little note on my coat ( neatly hung on my door like it is when I'm not wearing it.):

"Sorry for ruining your evening, but you shouldn't have drawn a weapon, I wasn't very polite."

"Be seeing you soon."

Great, just great, SHE's back and that dagger cost me forty bucks and now it's gone!

Wait, if the dagger's gone.. "MY SHIP!" I ran to the garage to find my baby gone and another frigin note:

"Thank you for watching it for all those years, however, I'd like it back now."

PS: "Sorry you'll have to take the bus."

I crush it in my hand. "That inter-galactic-"

"What?" Gaz said from behind me. How's she do that?

" I just met an old friend who happens to be in town, you know, Tak?"

She raised an eyebrow " Took her ship back huh?"

I just grumble incoherently and go get ready for skool, I'd rather go back to the junkyard, but one more absence and I'll be expelled.

Tak's pov -the night in question

Mimi and I found an abandoned refuse center that will do for hiding the ship and building a base. I shudder as we touch down. To much like Dirt. As we camouflage the ship, my implants psyionicly detect an approaching life form- it seems to have a deep resistance to my mind powers, reading anything of him is difficult, so is turning him away. I use the implant to tell Mimi to follow me quietly. As we creep on him I use my ocular implants to enhance my vision- it's the Dib!

I crouch down and weigh my options. If I go to him now he will capture me-or die trying at Mimi's eager hands, I need to confront him someplace where he couldn't attack me.

Also, he has an unnatural resistance to my powers, possibly because of his knowledge of ESP and other phenomena, so I'll have to persuade him to aid me in my conquest.

He's dedicated, but every human has a weakness, and I know his: loneliness ,desire of acknowledgment and the belief he is not alone in his crusade. In that I found my informant, providing him with what he craved so terribly, I gave him falsely, for the best data on the planet. 'I used him' a human would say, which I guess is true, and he no doubt holds a grudge to this day.

That'll be difficult to work around, I should have let him in on helping, he probably would have enjoyed making Zim suffer.

I know no one would believe me , but I felt a connection with Dib as we were two outcasts battling all odds for recognition. Not so different as he believes.

He is starting to turn around with his recorder, I have to act.

'Mimi, destroy his recorder,' I order her silently. She shoots out her arm and bats it away from him. He whips out a small blade. 'Mistress, authorization for lethal force?'

"No!" I bark, out loud too. She shoots a dart at the exact moment I shout.

Dib thrashes about like an animal, wildly swinging his weapon ,as we advance on him I notice he has an expression of realization and fury then he passes out.

Well, he already knows I'm here, that much I can tell with the dagger and all.

I pick it up and decide to hold onto it for the time being, then order Mimi to pick him up and transport him to his ship; it's to early in my plan to try to talk with him, so it's catch and release for now.

I fly him back in my newer ship( the old one won't let me in!), drop him in his room and plant the notes on the coat I hung up and in the garage.

Might as well apologize if it'll help, he's more paranoid and aggressive than when I knew him bordering on imbalance , so saying he isn't going to be happy is an understatement.

I sigh and pilot my way back to our base to turn the filth yard into a suitable fortress.

Tomorrow , phase one begins.

The next day- Dib's pov again-

I get off the disgusting bus and mutter various curses and plans to get rid of Tak under my breath, not really seriously considering any of the plans, as most of them sounded like a retarded

chimp came up with them. With that thought, I realized I had forgot the obvious way- Zim.

We'd figure out a way to get rid of her, preferably one that would kill him and/or destroy his base at the same time to give me some rest.

Saving the world without credit tends to grate on your nerves.

I walk into the school looking around casually for anybody suspicious, but I give up because the thought Tak could impersonate anybody in the school with enough research and a disguise.

I casually wander the halls and the late bell rings, crap. I sneak into first block like a ghost.

"FILTHY TEACHER! HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ZIM!"

Well, I found Zim, in trouble as usual for trying to reanimate the lab experiments

(don't ask)well, science class is interesting at least.

Hey, I'm not complaining, I'm ten minutes late and the teacher didn't even see me walk in.

I casually sit down and enjoy a shouting match between Mr. Kabowsky and Zim.

Eventually, the argument ends with Zim screaming alien curses and getting an after school detention. Finally getting Zim to shut up, the harassed teacher cleared his throat.

"Class, we have a new student,"

No, no way she'd try this AGAIN, Zim I can believe, but how can she think I'M that stupid?

"Her name is Tak."

What! Same name, and her disguise is basically the same, she just ruined what element of surprise she had left!

Zim screams and falls out of his chair.

"Hi, my name's Tak , my dad's-"

The head of the whateveritwas weiner corp. Am I the only one with Deja vu?

She finishes the speech, sans poems meat products or sauces , thank God, then sits down at a lab table at my right, and smirks at me.

"What, no barbecue sauce?" I growl out of the corner of my mouth.

"The teacher looks like he'd have a stroke," she replies widening her smirk.

I shoulda brought my stun- cuffs or a camera or my dart gun, maybe gotten even.

"So, haven't stopped him yet?" she asks casually pointing at Zim, who looks like he's gonna have an attack in- whatever pumps his blood.

"No," I reply defiantly " Not a serious threat, it's more like a hobby."

"Still not an Invader huh? Scrounging around junkyards on this God-forsaken rock?" I ask and she just sits there.

Heh, I touched a nerve. I noticed her twitch at the mention of junkyard, weird.

"So why are you back and why did you reveal yourself," I mutter, not bothering to hear the lesson.

She smiled widely "The first, you'll find out, second last night was an accident, but I was planning on doing this anyway. Bring back memories?"

I lift an eyebrow. She wanted me to see her...

I pretend to be interested in the lesson, pondering this revelation. What advantage would this gain her? Good memories? Jeez, don't get many of those.

I feel something in my head crawling in my head, as if stirring around my memories.

Me at three with my mom and Gaz. Looking at a picture of an alien at twelve-Zim. Meeting Tak, talking to her, her betraying me.. Okay, I'm getting mad. I raise my mind's defenses but it keeps

stirring through all my memories, then.. me at eight in a black suit- mom's funeral..

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OUT OF MY HEAD! The force withdrawls and I hear Tak fall out of her seat.

I'm breathing heavily. She can READ minds now. Wonderful.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she says hurriedly to all the staring eyes.

I glare at her until the bell rings.

Tak's pov

I give the same boring speech I gave last time and they didn't question it, the only two who recognize me are Zim, who shrieks and falls to my GREAT delight, and Dib who looks furious and confused.

Well, expected as much, phase one commencing. I stalk over and sit near Dib.

"What, no barbecue sauce?" Dib says in a furious tone, obviously loathing my presence.

I have to be careful, by the look on his face, he'd love to dissect me right here and now.

"The teacher looks like he'd have a stroke ." I say, trying to lighten his mood.

He still looks murderous, so I try something else.

"So, haven't stopped him yet?" I ask, casually gesturing to Zim.

"No," he says defensively. Hmm, touchy. "Not a serious threat, more like a hobby."

That I can believe.

"Still not an Invader huh? Scrounging around junkyards on this God-forsaken rock?" He hisses at me.

I give an involuntary twitch, I hate being associated with junkyards.

Then, he quits with the chatter and asks the question I was expecting:

"So why are you back and why did you reveal yourself?"

Now to drop the bomb.

"The first you'll find out ,second last night was an accident, but I was planning on doing this anyway," I say with a grin on my face.

He is dumbfounded.

After a moment I ask " Bring back memories?" he gives a raised eyebrow and is calculating his next move." His emotions are hard to read, I need to see if there is any positive memory of me left in him. I reach out with my mind and sift through his memories.

I see various stages of his life, from birth on; it doesn't take him long to detect me and he is positively enraged. His mind is trying to force me back I finally reach me.

He remembers his interest when we met, the happiness to find his "kindred spirit", the denial when Zim confronted him with the truth, and bitterness hate and rage,(feelings not so foreign to me) when he saw with his own two eyes.

The positive feelings are gone. My innards sink.

I made him like me. I lose control of the pattern, he is young ,standing over a box with the corpse of a human female, his mother.

I feel like my head is splitting, he has exploded with negative emotions forcing me to get out,or he will have free reign in my mind.

I feel dizzy and fall to the floor.

This catches the humans attention, who've all been ignoring or conversation until now.

They all ask if I need assistance, but I get them all away.

I get back up and Dib gives me a demonic glare. Clearly it isn't good manners on this planet to poke around people's heads. He doesn't ease off until the bell rings.

I must say, this has screwed up rather nicely, now he wants to kill me and strew out my guts.

I need a way to get him to talk to me.

Or, I could kidnap him and twist him.

OR exploit his old weakness: loneliness.

Hmm, decisions, decisions.

A/N WooT! So, what'd you think?

I dedicate the chap to Wandering Namekian and Invader Johnny for letting me co-write on Squishy: Hugger of Worlds( READ!) All the Rulers of the Earth peeps, Raven the Evil Weasel Mistress for being cool( BTW, I tried to email you back but it didn't work)

Review , but do not flame.

Flamers will be found in a dumpster in LA.

PEACE!

Tyler


	5. Psychological Warfare

Hello! I think I'll stick to this story, as I can skip around to whenever I feel like. You'd think it would be hard to write a fractured narrative, but it really isn't. I am not skipping as randomly though, chappies are longer and I'm staying in one place more. I figure I'd keep with the arc last time for a while with Dib and Tak, also I'll make a sequel when I'm done with this fic.

So, without further ado, more madness!

Chapter 4- Psychological Warfare

"All warfare is based on deception," Sun Tzu, "The Art of War"

Dib's pov- the next period(shocking huh?).

I sit through algebra in gruff silence, Zim is not in this class, neither is Gaz, so we can't discuss a plan and I'm still baffled and angry about Tak's arrival.

She's sitting behind me, staring at me. She must've found my schedule and arranged for hers to be the same. Why though? And I know she's trying to catch my eye with a pleading look.

Does she find me that gullible? An hour or so later we head to government,

we being me and Tak following me no matter how hard I try to lose her.

After hearing crap about the Judicial system( who cares anyway?) for 15 minutes it's lunch time.

Now to ditch Miss Stalk-Dib, and decide how to get rid of her- permanently.

I find Gaz and sit down in the cafeteria.

"Gaz sh-" I begin.

" I know, now get out of my light," she responds without looking up.

"How?" I ask perplexed.

She merely points behind me.

I turn and see Tak, right in my face. Needless to say, I was freaked.

" I'm not that easy to lose," she said smugly.

God, are all Irkens pompous, arrogant zealots? Speaking of which...

"Where's Zim?" I demand.

She shrugs, " Why would I know?" Tak says sitting on my other side, then she looks at Gaz apparently thinking hard.

"Hello Gaz," she says as if she was meeting an old family friend.

Gaz grunted back a hello.

" Ok enough bull-"

I'm cut off by a lunch lady's glare . She shakes her head angrily, the basic gist: rephrase that without the bunch of harsh language I was about to lobby at 'the new girl'.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom,"I lie, unable to think of anything else.

I run out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom, walk to the mirror and stare at it.

I splash some water on my face and exit, figuring she might waltz into the mens room, and I don't feel like explaining why she was in there to the principal.

I hear a groan from a trash can, look in and see Zim, beaten to a pulp.

Whoa, she needs anger management. Zim and I hate each other but we've never beaten each other half to death.

I pull him out and help him to the lunchroom.

Tak's pov- just after 1st period

I exit the class and follow Dib, who keeps trying to lose me eventually going into a massive throng to disappear. Then my object of hatred shows up. I creep behind Zim, grab him by the back of his shirt and ram him face first into the wall.

I use my powers to make the surrounding humans not notice and commence with giving him a pummeling he'll never forget.

I punch him in the right eye, sweep him to the ground with one of my spider legs and kick and generally beat him until he loses consciousness.

Panting, I throw him into a refuse bin and curse myself for losing control.

It wouldn't be satisfying just to see him dead, I want his spirit broken, his mission stolen , his life ruined.

Regaining my composure I ask a teacher-drone for directions to the next class and slip in unnoticed behind him, well unnoticed for a minute, until he turns around and glares for a couple seconds.

Hmm, I seem to have touched quite a few nerves with him by looking through his mind,

Namely the death of a woman, apparently his "mother" deeply wounded his psyche as well as his family's distancing them from each other.

I do not pretend to understand human families, but from what I gather, a mother raises her children, protects them and aids them with all off their being, a comfort I suppose to have someone who would never stop caring about you.

I can tell Dib misses her, and decided to bury himself in his paranormal studies.

Also the repeated failures in getting people to believe him(or in him for that matter) has made him bitter and angry.

THEN there is what he feels about me.

He once had a great fondness for when we first met, maybe even what humans call love, but as soon as he discovered who I was he hated me more than he had ever hated Zim.

It was no accident I found him, I had Mimi research Zim's enemies and decided to work with him, so I designed the disguise to be appealing to him.

I did regret him finding out, it was supposed to be impersonal and it caused him to defeat me.

I try to catch his eye but get nothing in return except a cold glare.

After this pointless lesson I followed him to a Government class.

We sit in boredom listening to some old human blather on.

Now I understand why so many humans drop out of school.

Halfway through, the lunch bell rings and Dib half runs out.

I silently walk out after him, heh, he thinks he lost me.

He is talking to his sister when I sneak up on him in the cafeteria he whips around when his sister points right at me.

He pales.

"I'm not that hard to lose," I say proudly, sitting next to him.

I look at his sister and remember her name.

"Hello Gaz."

"Lo," She grunts back indifferently.

"Ok enough bull-" He starts but is cut off by reproachful looks from various staff.

He sits there and finally exclaims he has to go to the bathroom and runs out.

"You know, he never forgave you." Gaz says

"What?" I reply, surprised that she spoke to me.

"For lying to and leaving him" She replied.

Well, that's nothing new..

I hear two agitated sets of footsteps approach and turn to see a bruised ,bloody and murderous Zim and a furious Dib.

I try to get up , but they block me.

" Hello, Tak!" Zim spits.

"Didn't know huh?"Dib growls.

I hear the lunch bell and dart to class.

I sit through the rest of school in silence then quickly ran to my cloaked ship unseen.

Dib's pov- after school , prepping for mission.

We formulated a plan for Zim to lure her out and me to destroy her base..

We still haven't agreed what to do with Tak herself, though.

Personally I want to use her to prove aliens exist, which in turn would get rid of Zim.

Zim just wants her dead.

I'm going to put my plan into action- tonight.

I slip on my stealth outfit, grab my gear and charges( I don't have anything I can use as a weapon though.) and make my way across town to the junkyard on foot, cursing her for taking my ship the entire way.

I arrive a good hour later, only not at ajunkyard! Where there was a junkyard there is now a three story mansion, no doubt full of all kinds of techno-crap. Matches her ego.

I send Zim a signal on the wrist communicator to come do his part and wait.

Ten minutes later Zim shows up and begins to attack her base, prompting defense turrents and her ship to go flying into the air to engage him.

Amazed at the battle I pull out my camcorder, set up a tripod to record the battle. I slowly sneak around the turrents and to the back of the base, trying to find a door. I find what looks to be a backdoor, but if I go in unarmed, that robot'llrip me a new one.

Hmm... I look around a pile of trash nearby and find a steel pipe.

Satisfied, I turn around - AH CRAP! Tak's robot is standing right in front of me, and it's little dart launcher is opened.

I swing the pipe, only to have it seized, taken and used to sweep me off my feet.

It glares, then darts me.

"Not again," I mutter as I doze off.

(A/N) So what'cha think, did I go a bit overboard with the dartings? Next chap i'm gonna show why Nny's on trial. I dedicate this to Alice the Raven, the easy to bribe BlahsBlah2001,

Invader Johnny, aw crap if I know ya it's dedicated to you!

PEACE!

TylerTFL


	6. Solider's SIde

Hello again! Here's the update, sorry it's been so long, school and such.. Here's Nny!

On with it!

Chapter-5 Solider Side

"Welcome to the solider side where there's no one here but me .

People all grow up to die.

There is no one here but me."-System of A Down's Solider Side

Nny's pov, 3 days pretrial

I leave my quarters to go to a briefing on my squads next mission.

We're a small, unorthodox and highly specialized force called The Knights, mostly because a lot of us, ( especially myself) are fans of more artistic weaponry, like daggers and katanas.

We do use guns , but personally, I prefer the soothing sound of blade against skin.

Our missions range from VIP protection( yawn), assassination( appeals to the remnants of the Wall's influence), and rescue(which includes liberating slave camps.).

I was put in charge and given my rank simply because The General firsthand witnessed my raging attack against Irkens during the Invasion's first assault, and decided to have me train and lead The Knights.

I find the brief room and see Col. Red , Lewa and his team of techs there.

I salute.

"At ease, Major. Tech Specialist Lewa, you may proceed."

"Thank you," Lewa says. "We've heard from our listening devices an important Irken, high in this campaign's heiarchy called Glick is going to be on planet and leading a search mission to find our headquarters. The shielding we have might not block a close scan, so it's imperative to destroy the equipment, and capture Glick to interrogate him with this." He gestures to a bizarre spike device. " Just stab it above the pack, any questions?"

A hostage? I'd rather just kill him, but he's more important live at the moment.

"Yes, sir," I say, "Where exactly are we going?"

"About 30 miles from what was Denver, there's an Irken base being built, you'll leave at 0800 tomorrow to infiltrate it and destroy it with the hostage in tow," Red replied.

"Any others?" Red asks and receives silence.

"Adjourned, Major, brief your men and have them ready at 0600 tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I reply, salute and leave.

-0530 the next day

Nny's pov again.

"Alright, listen up," I bark to the Knights, "Our mission is this: we infiltrate an enemy stronghold, capture and interrogate a high level Irken called Glick, with this" I lift the tool to show them. " We are also to salvage any tech and weapons we can, as well as free slaves."

"Any questions?"

A hand raises.

"What, Heath?" I ask of the dim new addition.

"Is this stronghold well guarded sir?"

"Why do you think they called us Lieutenant?"

0800-Nny's pov

We load into the drop ship, built from stolen Irken Technology, called Irktech for short.

It's a of hovering weapons platform that resembles a blade-less helicopter, the beauty of it is, their weapons can't lock on, on the bad side, their good manual shots.

I look around at my troops, Osiris comes up to inform me " ETA in four minutes sir."

I don't know if I'll ever get used to being an officer.

"Right Sargent, get the troops ready."

I hear Heath barf up his guts in the seat four feet from me. -Sigh- Rookies.

We land outside the area, it looks like the base is almost done.

There is a large building there that looks like some sort of R and D center,

a slave camp which is one of our objectives, and what looks like crew and officer quarters, lastly

there is an enormous spire being constructed by human slaves being zapped into cooperation.

Boy, do I hate Irkens.

But I also hate humans.. I'll think about that later.

We activate the craft's cloaking device and land in the wreckage of the city.

Our plan is to sneak in with cover of darkness and wreak as much havoc as humanly possible.

Yay.

-That night

Our insertion went well, we knifed the two guards and Rook changed the codes for the hangar entrance. We decide to split up, Rook will take 5 men with him to liberate the slave camp,

Osiris ,our tech Henington, Sia I will go and get the main objective and sabotage the main systems. The others will give us backup if we run into any difficulties.

-With Nny

We enter the labs, it looks like Henington has found what he wants for Christmas.

Theirs all kinds of screens with readouts in Irken, some bizarre devices, but what interests me is a large rifle like weapon, possibly a prototype weapon? Sia sees it and she nabs it, and I motion for Henington to get a readout from the computer. He nods and digs in.

Osiris sweeps the next room,and signals me over

There's our- uh, insectile alien thing.

It's a male irken with glowing red orbs I nod to Osiris and give the hand signal to flank him.

We slowly creep up on the ugly thing, I ready the interrogator, grab his mouth and jab it like Lewa said. He convulses then goes limp, eyelids flickering.

"Glick, can you hear me?" I say, simultaneously turning on the record button. Wow, Lewa's a sick genius.

"Yes" the Irken drones back

"Your going to come with us"

"Alright " he says in a dazed voice. Boy, even I don't like this.

All of a sudden an alarm breaks out...

Osiris looks at me and goes "Fifty bucks says it was Heath."

-with team two

Lieutenant Philip Heath, the newest Knight, was a brave man, but not the sharpest tool in the shed. He volunteered to stay behind on a mission so some slaves could escape, the aftereffects was a partial loss of hearing and lots of burns and nerve damage, since he activated an electric mine seven feet from him, effectively frying the Irken's paks, and a bit of him.

This near suicidal bravery earned him a spot on the Knights.

On the mission, he was to help raid the slave camp, and by the looks of it twice as big as the last one.

He trudged on in front of Vasquez and Steinberg , all carrying there Ac39 anti- Irken plasma disruptor, some of the first built by Lewa, who liked the Knights to test his new creations.

These bad-boys let out a an emp pulse around a plasma core that dissolves flesh AND obliterates their cybernetic implants, these would be a great help to the troops using old human guns or salvaged Irktech, but Lewa insisted on a field test first.

Heath poked his head around the corner of the shack witnessing a prisoner being tortured.

Rage filling him he took aim and let lose in semi-auto.

An alarm sounded as Irkens were blown to smoldering , electricity spewing chunks.

The battle had begun.

-Dib's pov, 25 minutes after getting darted-again

I hate getting darted.

I open my eyes and blink, trying to focus; I don't recognize anything, but this must be Tak's

"mansion". It's a large room decorated with various expensive stuff, red carpet, and expensive furniture. Then I realize I'm shackled to a frigin armchair.

I gotta say, Tak's done her research on how millionaires live, this looks real classy, expensive, and like I said earlier matches her ego.

Speak of the devil, here she is.

She comes parading in the room, still in her disguise (why?) And sits down across from me, her evil little robot curled in her lap in cat form. I hate that robot. A lot.

"You know, Dib you could have knocked, I would have let you in," She drawls.

"If I'm your 'guest' why am I like this!" I snarl, I know it sounds dumb, but I got nothing else.

She lifts an eyebrow and smirks, "You've already proven to be hostile so for YOUR protection your like this."

God, Irkens are arrogant. "So, Dib what can I do for you this filthy earth night?"

"Why the disguise?" I demand, " ashamed of your clammy insectileness?"

She shakes her head and smirks more.

"No, because one I figured you might be using a spare recorder, Mimi, search him; and two so you're more comfortable."

The evil cat thing finds the camera in my glasses and gives em a zap- frying the microfilm.

Great. Now I need another camera.

She walks over and sits on the arm of my chair(must get LOOSE!) .

"My turn for questions Dib," she says in a sing-song voice. "Why did you come here to kill me?"

"Doing humanity a favor." I say back with as much hate as possible.

"They haven't done you any." Fair point.

"My turn," I declare. "Why'd you read my mind?"

She looks distant for a moment then goes, "I was looking for your feelings on me.."

Huh? What she playing at?

We sit for a couple minutes in silence, then I realize the obvious questions I should've asked first.

"What's your plan? What do you want with me?"

She gives a sarcastic smile. "Patience , we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would we? You'll know in due time."

I don't like the sound of that...

"Come, I'll give you a tour, and please don't make Mimi dart you again."

The shackles release me, I know I can't dodge that things darts and I could gain valuable Intel, so I cooperate- for now.

She shows me various rooms, both ordinary and alien, including various living rooms and labs , her house's "brain" which powers it , her bedroom( Irkens sleep?) and her hangar with MY ship as well as a newer model in it. If I wasn't a prisoner I'd be enjoying myself.

We go back to the room where I was kept and she motions for me to sit on the couch with her.

"Well, Dib I have a proposition." She says.

Oh, boy, this'll get interesting.

"Huh?"

"Dib, I need your help with my mission, humanity has been cruel to you your whole life, when you've saved them constantly,"

I CANNOT believe this!

"You could be their King, Dib, the two of us could rule Earth's golden age!"

Whoa.

"No, I won't let you take over Tak." I snarl, I notice Mimi is readying her darts. I feel as if someone's playing my memories like a movie.

"I see it in your mind, you hate them, yet you fight for them..but why?"

"Stay out of my mind Tak!" I growl.

I see mom in front of me with her last words replayed:

"Dib, make this world a better place"

I loose myself, I start seeing memories foreign to me:

An alien being artificially born.

Her being trained .

Her being trapped in a small room.

Being sentenced to clean a dirt ball planet.

Escaping and vowing revenge.

Assuming a disguise to avenge herself against the one that ruined her life.

Then I'm hit with a force that sends me over the couch.

I spring to my feet ready to ring her neck, only to receive another dart.

-Tak's pov

I'm surprised at Dib's mental defenses. He brought back my bleak memories...

Now, I wait for his decision.. Oh yes, and see how well-done Zim is from my turrents.

-Dib's pov 11:50

-groan-

That intergalactic skank.

Lemme guess, another note?

Yup

"Really, you need to work on your people skills. Think about my offer."

"Love, "

"Tak"

Give her one thing, she's got a sense of humor.

Well, back to the drawing board.

Wonder how Zim... AW, CRAP!

I was supposed to meet him at his house. I run to see if he had any luck doing surface damage to her base. Also, I want my footage of the battle.

-outside Zim's house 3rd person 11:24 PM

"I'm never being Dib's decoy again!"Zim screams.(A/N what else is new?)

"It was fun 'splodin! Then that lil girl chased us with a plasma rifle, then we hid in a dumpster filled with s-"

But Gir was cut off:

"ENOUGH! I don't want to remember that..."

Zim shuddered , then they went inside, where Zim flopped onto the couch , not taking note of Gaz until:

"Been having fun have we Zim?"

Zim almost had a 'spooch attack.

"WHA!"

"Relax, my brother didn't come home, I thought he might be here plotting Tak's destruction."

Gaz explained , not looking up from her game and trying to pry Gir's hug off

"We planned it after school, and we are supposed to rendevous here at midnight."

Zim explained

"And you didn't invite me," Gaz said sarcastically , while throwing Gir off.

"Well, uh..."

"HUG!"Gir said squishing them both in a bear hug.

-After Gir was thrown off

"Well, I guess I should wait here." Gaz grunted.

Zim cocked his head in confusion at her behavior.. This dirtchild was sitting next to him and not causing him bodily harm... what does that mean?

(A?N)

Ok, that's all this chappie, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Tell me what'cha think, I did have difficulty writing Nny's stuff.

-TFL


	7. Gets me through

Heh, I'm at it again people. I think this is my main ficcy for now, as I know where I'm going with it..

Well, time is money, ON WITH IT

Chapter 6-It gets me through

"I'm not the kind of person you think I am..."

"I'm not the Anti-Christ or- the Iron Man"

"I have a vision that I just can't control.."

"I feel I've lost my spirit and sold my soul.."

"Got no control.."

"I tried to entertain the best I can.."

"I wished I started working before I ran.."

"But, I love the feeling I get from you "

"I hope you never stop cause it gets me through"-Lyrics from Ozzy; It gets me through

Dib's pov -The Massive, after the Denver raid

I must say, Tak's a brilliant strategist.

She didn't tell me how, but she staged the coup of the ages, she gained control of the Empire! Our Empire.

Now, we are the rulers of the largest Empire ever known, God, the power!

The power to turn planets to dust, kings to slaves , galaxies into our playground..

I admit I'm a bit odd looking for an Emperor, still wearing my trench-coat but over an invader uniform, with various royal insignia on it.

We had started with the Earth, but didn't have sufficient forces to devastate it, the humans are putting up quite the fight, so we got an entire Irken military to send reinforcements.

It will be our trophy, we will posses it! If not, no one will.

All this buzzes through my skull as I lie in our bed, next to my sound asleep Empress, finally I decide I need to get some exercise.

I throw my coat on and exit our chambers, to be saluted by every Irken present; I ask about the ship and how long it will take us to get back to Earth, which is a week, due to some solar storms near Meekrob.

Finally, I move to the empty observation deck and gaze out into the nebula near Slayin III.

I look at the beautiful sight, remembering all the deaths, suffering and pain this has spread, on everything, who I've hurt.

Zim, closest thing I had to a friend, dead, his robots orphaned,

Gaz, my little sister, now forced into my old role,

Dad, finally proved wrong, finally failing to save Earth.

Everything on Earth left to be discovered, wiped clean.

But, they caused me a fair bit of pain and suffering too.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a worn playing card, the King of Hearts..

A card I got what seems ages ago..

I note the sword through his head..

Ironic, the king of love is the suicide king...

But I abandon that thought and stuff the card in my pocket .

She's what gets me through.. I must live, for both of them.

Gaz's pov, after the trial

I storm into my quarters and throw myself into a chair, Gir and Minimoose in tow.

Great, my best killer in the nut house, I've got to speed up the bureaucracy as much as I possibly can. Castle is an insanely powerful fighter, but not a master thinker;

Let's kill the surrendering officer in a blood frenzy!

I look in the mirror and note how time changes you. I tell you I never thought I'd take my former brother's job..

My hair is cut shorter, I wear black armor specially made to resist plasma blasts, standard, but I still have my skull necklace. Goth to grunt, just add invasion.

Around my quarters is a cot and a couple pallets for me and my robots to rest on , a box full of personal affects, a desk and of course , Gir and Minimoose themselves.

Man, time changed them too: annoying but happy Gir is gone, replaced with a ruthless Irken hater and Minimoose rarely even peeps anymore.

Dib WANTED this job?

Well, he obviously changed his mind; maybe he was the smart one.

I look on my desk, the message light is blinking.

Great, I also have twenty-four hour work day! Guess that's what you get for being the boss.

I activate the speaker and get on with it.

"What is it? " I grunt.

"General, the fleet, they're gone except one dreadnaught!"Comes a Private's voice

"What?"I demand. The Irkens had three dreadnaughts and one destroyer orbiting Earth.

"What about ground troops?"

"As far as we can tell ma'am they're still here."

What are you playing at Dib? Tak make you abandon your trophy?

"Hmm.. Tell my advisors to meet me in the war room in twenty minutes time."

"Yes General!"he proclaims , then silence.

Hmm, what could they possibly gain by abandoning Earth with only one dreadnaught?

I open my personal locker and take out some stuff.

Zim's worn uniform and pak, as well as a small box.

"Mistress, what are you doing?"Asks Gir , eyes flickering red to blue.

Maybe Gir is in there somewhere..

"Looking at the things that should be Gir.." I say sadly.

Zim was buried in his dress uniform by the three of us, really now they're my only family.

I open the box and pull out a bunch of pictures I salvaged from my wreck of a house, showing me and my former brother as kids, with our parents, their wedding , a few of Dib's surveillance on Zim and one that makes my eyes open wide(rare occurrence).

This picture has me in a black dress next to Zim , who's wearing the black with red striped dress uniform we buried him in, and we both look murderous, well that was my default expression back then, then Dib is standing a bit to the right of me still wearing that coat but with a dress shirt, classy. And on his arm is Tak, in a dark blue dress. God, I hate them.

But, what could have been.

We could have grown up to be one happy, mildly dysfunctional hybrid family.

Heh, sounds like a sit-com.

Well, so much for that.

I turn to Gir and Minimoose, "Let's go, we're due in the war room."

past Dib's pov 12:25 , Zim's house

Me and Zim had a nice little shouting match when I got here, late, on who screwed up more.

My sister ended that.-shudder-

Anyway, now me, Zim and Gaz are sitting in his living room, while Gir and Minimoose are chasing each other around the house.

Now, we need to find out what to do now.

"Well, Earth stink, any plans?" Zim demands.

"One", I say, "she wants me to help her, I could pretend to and betray her; ironic end."

Zim glares at me, "How do I know you won't betray me?"

"Zim, I've been keeping your claws off the planet for years, why should I take it over?"

Gaz looks up for a minute, then goes

"You'll need to gain her trust, she'll know your up to something if it's an instant conversion; she needs to believe she's twisted you."

"How-"Me and Zim chorus

"Video games." Wow, they DO make you smarter.

Zim's COMPUTER now puts in its two cents,

"Master, the human's plan has merit; perhaps Dib could get himself captured-"

"NO WAY!" I snap, "I'm NOT being thrown at the mercy of a depraved female alien!"

"A depraved female alien who likes you," Gaz says bluntly as Gir and Minimoose run shrieking into the room.

Gir stops and looks at me, then gives an insane grin,

"BIG HEAD BOY LIKE GIRL THAT CHASED US " As he flung himself on me with a bear hug , Minimoose flies over and lands on my head, squeaking and patting it in congratulation.

Geez, compared to Tak's robot, these guys are wussies, in fact they'd be better as cartoon characters .

Heh, I'd watch it.

"Get off! " I say , removing them.

"There is no way I'm using that plan." I state firmly.

Gaz puts on an evil grin.. UH-OH!

-Later at Casa de' Tak- Dib again

My dear little sister can be very- persuasive.

Well, I at least have an excuse to go back , to see if my footage survived.

I creep slowly around the corner -hey! The entire junkyard is gone!

Jeez, it now has a rolling green lawn and large metal gate with spikes at top.

Peachy.

Well, better scale this thing; I pull out a grappling hook and hoist myself around the spikes, then rappel to the lawn.

I slowly creep around the lawn to where my camera- IS!

I run to my camera, only to see it flicker and fade, oh crap. Hologram.

The grass sends cables that wrap around me , then one jabs me; off to Lala - land.

I wake up cursing evil grass, and surprise, surprise shackled to a- bed!

Oh, boy this isn't gonna end well.

"Really my dear, you need to work on your espionage," comes the familiar accented drawl of Tak from behind me.

"You owe me three new cameras PLUS my dagger back," I demand.

She comes into view in disguise and a purple night gown, HUH?

"If that's a hologram disguise-" I begin.

"It's not. It's a polymer that acts as a second skin so I can change clothes, also it feels like human skin."

Neat.

"Oh, and your dagger," she says, pulling it out of her pocket and hurling it into the wall.

God, I am gonna die.

"You can have it back in the morning, in the meantime I'm going to bed."

"Great, so just send me home." I say hopefully, not wanting to be in this crazy woman's presence while shackled to her bed with a knife in her vicinity.

She smiles. "No, Dib. I insist you stay here tonight, I even sent a message to your sister.."

"Lemme guess," I say sarcastically "She's on her way to rescue her favorite big brother."

Me and Gaz are having a nice long chat about this tomorrow..if I live.

"Not quite." She smirks," And Mimi, search him."

The evil cat thing scans me and finds nothing, since it destroyed all my other cameras!

Maybe Gir and Gaz could drive it insane again.

"Well, those aren't very comfortable to sleep in" she says pointing to her alien cuffs.

"I'll remove them," she goes on" but you must not try to harm me."

"Give me one good reason."

"I didn't harm you while you were out."

Fair point., she coulda killed me, what, like four times already?

I decide to not try.

"Alright," I grunt, "you've got a point; I won't try anything unless you do."

The cuffs vanish, and her skin turns a translucent silver then it stops.

She stands about 5'3 , with a pale green complexion , luminous purple eyes ,odd little antennae(curly..) and some sort of implant on her head(psionic?).

She don't look that bad for an alien.

At least no acid blood, probes or eating humans.

Yet.

"Like my true form dear?"She asks.

I stay silent.

She chuckles and goes "I love it when they play hard-to-get."

She probably saw that in a movie.

She lies down next to me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"G'night Dib"

"Night" I say.

My first kiss, after all this madness...

One thing about my life, never a dull moment.

A/N

So what you think?

And for your info, Dib isn't having an affair

"Both of us"means something else..

Like I said I know where this is going and I even have a sequel planned.

Well, what you think?

And this is the anti-romance I wanted to show how much pain and suffering two people will do for love.

PEACE!

-TFL


End file.
